marvel_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jubilee (Damsel Sorbet)
History Pre-RP Canon Born a mutant, Jubilation Lee bounced between foster families after the deaths of her parents, before becoming a runaway. She became an unofficial resident of a California mall, surviving by using her pyrotechnic mutant powers to perform tricks for tourists, and using her gymnastic abilities to avoid security guards. She encountered a group of the female X-Men when an anti-mutant team called the M-Squad was called in to remove her. As the women returned to their secret base in the Australian Outback, Gateway left his portal open for Jubilee to follow. Becoming a squatter in the X-Men's base for a brief period, Jubilee made her presence known after Wolverine was attacked and crucified by the Reavers, coming to his rescue. She accompanied him on a globe-trotting trip as he sought out the other X-Men, acting as his partner for some time and becoming something of a surrogate daughter to him. Jubilee was a semi-official member of the X-Men Blue Team after Professor Xavier returned and the Xavier School was rebuilt. After an all-out assault on the school by the Phalanx, Jubilee joined a small group of survivors, including Sean Cassidy and Emma Frost, in preemptively seeking other young mutants targeted by the techno-organic hybrids. Jubilee and the newly discovered mutant teenagers were transferred to the new Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters in Massachusetts (formerly the Massachusetts Academy, home of the Hellions) under Cassidy and Frost's supervision, also becoming a superhero team informally known as Generation X. Following the closure of the Massachusetts-based school, Jubilee was among the majority of mutants who lost their powers on M-Day. For a time she ran a shelter for other depowered mutants, before forming a new incarnation of the New Warriors, using technology recovered from the destroyed Avengers Mansion and going by the name Wondra. Later relocating to San Francisco, she was the victim of a vampire suicide assault, being turned into a vampire by a genetic weapon. Adjusting to her new powers and status, Jubilee returned to the X-Men. Regenesis Jubilee took a role on the resident security team at the newly opened Jean Grey School. She was proud to frequently point out that there were no security breaches by "Sabretooths" during this time. Her personal highlights of this period included her role in halting an attack by Titania on the school. Following the schism between Cyclops and Wolverine, Jubilee relocated to Utopia. Despite her close relationship with Logan, she felt that the newly established non-combatant philosophy of the Jean Grey School clashed with her vampiric nature. She continued to serve as security for Utopia. Avengers vs. X-Men With Cyclops and other members of the Utopia X-Men becoming Phoenix hosts, Jubilee quickly returned to the Jean Grey School. (As well as being uncomfortable with their actions, she was confused as to whether all-powerful cosmic entities required security personnel.) Jubilee was a witness to Sentry's clash with Emma Frost in New York, persuading her former classmate Franklin Richards to use his powers to minimize the damage. Afterwards, Jubilee confronted Cyclops, refusing when he asked her to join his crusade against the Avengers and harshly condemning him. Enraged, Cyclops lashed out with his Phoenix power, apparently immolating her. He quickly attempted to will her back into being, successfully restoring her, but she was left shaken and horrified by the incident. With the death of Charles Xavier at the end of the conflict, Jubilee was disillusioned and unwilling to remain with the X-Men. She left New York, spending some time in the company of the Forgiven, a group of vampires who forswore human blood. Marvel NOW! At some point Jubilee came to Budapest, rescuing an orphaned baby named Shogo and choosing to adopt him. Believing that she was being stalked, she made her way back to the Jean Grey School once again along with her baby. Jubilee resumed a combatant role on the X-Men (Wolverine's faction). She continues to distrust Cyclops, but at Wolverine's prompting reluctantly agreed to join his covert mission against Clan Akkaba. OOC As of 2014, Damsel Sorbet relinquished the role. Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Canon